


Studio Killer

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Poly K/DA Shorts [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: #GiveKai'SaAllTheGirlfriends, Evelynn needs to put a leash on this fool before she destroys Kai'Sa, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Akali seeks to evade dance practice by killing Kai'Sa (not literally, I promise)





	Studio Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Went and finished this prompt on request from the discord server :V Real horny hours inc. Hope y'all enjoy, back to my hidey hole!

Akali was grumpy.

 

K/DA had been back in Korea for several months, but it was summer now, and time to prepare for the numerous kpop festivals they had been signed to attend.

 

Which meant rehearsals, and lots of them. 

 

Ahri and Evelynn had plenty of excuses to skip rehearsals. Their paperwork load had nearly doubled with the coming festivals, and since Ahri was technically their manager, most of the work fell on her, as much as the others tried to shoulder it with her.

 

She didn’t seem to mind, and Evelynn helped as much as she could. However, that often meant Akali and Kai’Sa were left to practice on their own. Akali had reasoned, or attempted to, that if Ahri and Evelynn could miss practice- she should be allowed to, too.

 

Much to her irritation, however, the girls had ganged up on her and insisted that she continue practicing. She had tried sneaking out early- only for Evelynn to send her back to her room like a naughty child. Now, she was sitting in the car with Kai’Sa, on their way to their semi-private studio.

 

It was an exclusive practice studio, only really available to celebrity dance companies and the famous, with plenty of rooms for everyone to practice privately or otherwise alone. That much, both Akali and Kai’Sa were thankful for. Akali especially- as much as she hated to admit it, she was still self conscious about her dancing abilities, and she was inwardly appreciative of the rather private setting.

 

It was almost midday by the time they broke through traffic and reached the studio. As they entered, Kai’Sa closed the door and started stretching, winding her arms around and stretching out her cat-like legs as far as they would go, leaving Akali to chuckle at her girlfriend. “Kai’Sa, you look like a lioness about to go hunting.”

 

Kai’Sa looked up abruptly- she had been so focused on her pre-dance routine she had totally forgot Akali was there, and she snickered when she realized Akali had been watching her. “I’m gonna attack this dance! Are you ready to practice?”

 

Akali huffed. “I mean...I’d rather sit and watch you. You know, learn by watching.”

Kai’Sa arched her eyebrow. “Mhmm.”   
“Come on, please?” Akali was pleading now, eyes wide, a grin twisting her lips. “I promise I will actually pay attention.”

 

Kai’Sa looked thoughtful. “Hmm...nope. Let’s go.” Without further hesitation, she walked over to the stereo and flipped it on a song that instantly rang bells of recognition in Akali’s head-  _ HELLO BITCHES _ by CL

 

“Look, we’ll warm up with something you can freestyle to, okay? I know you like this song.”

 

Akali groaned. “Are you trying to bribe me?”   
“I’m trying to make this more bearable for the both of us, or you’re gonna whine the whole time.”

 

Akali pouted, but started moving obediently. The more she danced, though, the more she got into it, especially when Kai’Sa moved behind her and started giving her pointers on certain moves she executed.

 

The rapper was, in Kai’Sas opinion, actuall a rather skilled dancer. Her style, though, was distinctly her own, and often lacked the grace and finesse that was required for most of their on stage performances. 

 

Akali’s parts were generally entirely designed for her- she was allowed to move around the stage freely, putting her soul into her rap rather than dancing. But she still needed to dance for some of the rest of the songs, and Kai’Sa had taken it upon herself to teach her.

 

Akali was starting to shift back into her comfort zones as far as moves went, and with a sigh, Kai’Sa grabbed her hips and slowed her down. “Whoa there- here, try to move like this.”

 

Akali tried not to squeak as Kai’Sa moved her hips in sway to the music, her hands gentle, but firm. She kept it up until she finally stepped back, watching Akali in the mirrors that encased the room with an approving nod. “There we go! Much better.”

 

Akali stopped as the song drew to a conclusion, running a hand through her hair with a cheeky grin. “So we get a break, yeah?”

 

Kai’Sa groaned. “Yes, we get a break now. That was one song, Li.”

“Yeah but…” Akali trailed off, a smug grin on her face. “I’m tired of dancing.”

Kai’Sa sighed and shook her head. “Li you’re so lazy. I changed my mind, two more songs and we can take a break.”   
“Aw come on!”   
“Up, up, let’s go.” Kai’Sa made an impatient clicking noise and motioned for Akali to stand again.

 

True to her word, she prodded Akali through two more songs, before nodding with another sigh. “You’re doing much better now. All you need is practice, pretty soon it’ll become natural to you.”   
“Seems like a lie, but okay!” Akali grinned, giving her a soft jab in the side, leaving the dancer to roll her eyes, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up to her face. “Whatever, dork.”

 

Akali watched Kai’Sa slide down with her back to a mirror, stretching her long legs out in front of her in a rather inviting position. “You can take a break now.” Kai’Sa groaned, stretching her arms above her head before giving a surprised chuff as Akali plopped down on her lap, her smile mischievous. “Is this seat taken?”

 

Kai’Sa sighed for the umpteenth time that session, unable to contain her smile this time. “No, but if you don’t stop wiggling I’m going to boot you.”   
“Aw, would Peaches really boot me?” Akali adopted a whiny, impish tone that earned her a flick on the back of the neck from the choreographer. “Yes, I totally would.”

 

Kai’Sa leaned forward and kissed her, pulling back quickly with a triumphant smirk as Akali gasped, cheeks red. “But then I’d kiss you, just to make it up to you.”

“Okay...I’m fine with that.” Akali grinned cheekily as Kai’Sa shoved her off her lap with a laugh. “You would, wouldn’t you?”   
  
“Of course I would.” Akali’s face was suddenly very earnest, the attitude momentarily dropped. “I love when you kiss me.” 

“Thennn….I’ll kiss you all you want after we’re done practicing.” Kai’Sa flashed her a smile as she stood.

 

“Okay, fine, fine. I get it, I get it. Just gimme a few more second, I’m gonna drink this water.”

 

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes but agreed, going back to the stereo to change to a track they’d be performing at the festivals, and started dancing alone, leaving Akali to finish off one of the many water bottles she always brought to practice.

 

Akali didn’t actually need to drink any more. She wasn’t that thirsty yet- well not like that. No, she was more interested in watching Kai’Sa dancing, and had given herself just enough of an excuse to watch the lithe dancer twirl about the studio, watching herself in the mirror.

 

Gods, she was gorgeous when she moved like that. If Akali was being truthful, Kai’Sa was always pretty. But watching her dance was hypnotizing, the way she seemed to be able to adopt every beat and craft it into her own rhythm, her cat-like reflexes lending to her fluid movements.

 

Akali leaned her head back against the mirror and side, her gaze riveted to Kai’Sa’s moving body. Their major hit, POP/STARS, suddenly came on- Akali hadn’t even been paying attention to the music itself, so it startled her when the familiar lyrics started up. Kai’Sa fell into the familiar dance routine she herself had choreographed, it suit her so well. Akali rose slowly, discarding her empty water bottle in the trash before approaching Kai’Sa, walking up behind her- the mirrors gave her away, but the dancer barely missed a beat, swinging Akali into the routine with a grin- which was returned with Akali’s own cheeky signature grin as the rapper wrapped her arms around Kai’Sa, pulling them both to a standstill. 

 

“I don’t think I can sit there and watch any longer. You’re driving me a little crazy.” Akali said, her smile suddenly toothier as Kai’Sa playfully rolled her eyes at her. “Well, I mean, you could actually join me and practice since we’re going to be performing this like..a hundred times.”   
  
“Hm...I could, yes.” The rapper’s mind was clearly on something other than dancing as she started kissing down the side of Kai’Sa’s neck. “But...I still don’t want to.”   
  
Kai’Sa gave a barely-suppressed squeak as she felt teeth graze her skin- just a hint, but definitely there as Akali became more aggressive, pushing her front to one of the mirrored walls. She tried to stifle the moan that escaped through her teeth, with little success.

 

“A-A-Akali,” her breath was coming a little quicker, just a little faster now, shivering as she felt the rapper’s hands smooth down her sides, perched on her hips. “W-what if someone comes by?”

 

“Who’s gonna come by? We’re the only one who ever uses this room.” Akali’s voice came as a rumbling chuckle that made Kai’Sa warm all over, and she squeaked audbily as hands teased at her pantsline. “O-okay...maybe...” Gods, she would be lying if she said the chance of someone stumbling upon them didn’t arouse her anyway, and the hunger in Akali’s mouth and hands was irresistible.

 

“Yes or no?”   
“Y-Yes.”

 

Besides, if being pinned against this wall wasn’t enough already... Kai’Sa shivered as Akali’s mouth became more demanding- more teeth, she was turned around, so fast the room was almost a blurr, and then Akali was in her mouth, Kai’Sa returning the kiss with just as much greed as the rapper.

 

Her hands, pinned against the cool surface of the mirror, were useless- she wanted so badly to grab Akali and pull her closer, as close as she could get her. But Akali clearly had other plans- when she released one of Kai’Sa’s hands, it was merely to pull her shirt up, palming one of her breasts with an open hand before pushing the shirt up the rest of the way, up and over her head. 

 

Kai’Sa didn’t even see where her bra went- it was gone next, thrown away with little regard. She didn’t care- she could only moan into Akali’s mouth as the rapper gave her nipples an experimental pinch, rolling them softly before giving them a tug just sharply enough that Kai’Sa’s vocalizations became abruptly louder, a pleasant mix of pleasure and pain that Kai’Sa immediately begged Akali for more of.

 

“Again, again, please.” Kai’Sa’s voice was breathy, and it earned her a quick grin from Akali as she obeyed, repeating the same action until the dancer was mewling, squirming beneath the rapper’s touch as Akali leaned down, planting a kiss on her chest before leaning back and removing her own shirt, leaving her in just a black sports bra.

 

Kai’Sa marveled at the sight- she didn’t know how Akali did it, but she looked so sexy in just.. _ that, _ her black sweatpants and matching sportsbra. Gods. She reached up toward her girlfriend, pulling her down for another kiss; demanding, hot. Fervent. Akali gasped, her eyes hungry.

 

Then Akali was pulling at her pants- she gave Kai’Sa an inquisitive look, seeking permission to explore further, which Kai’Sa granted with no delay, pushing them down and away herself before Akali had the chance to do much, leaving her with nothing.

 

Akali rocked back for a moment- her expression was a strange mixture of smug, and awestruck as her eyes roamed Kai’Sa top to bottom, making a soft noise of appreciation. “You’re really pretty, you know that?”

 

Kai’Sa blushed, cheeks crimson. “I- um, thanks. You look like you want to eat me.”   
“You’re not wrong. You’re so, so beautiful.” Akali’s voice became a growl, but her eyes remained light, and playful. Hungry, but playful. She leaned in as Kai’Sa reached forward, pulling her bra over her head. “There. I like your boobs.”   
“You’re weird.”   
“Eve and Ahri agree with me.”   
“Hey!.” Akali retorted- there was no bite to her words, but she was clearly embarrassed, ducking her head to hide her face as she groaned softly, nuzzling into Kai’Sa’s stomach and inhaling her scent slowly, before kissing down, ears pricked to the sound of Kai’Sa moaning softly as she worked her way down. She glanced up and across the room, and nearly startled herself upon realizing she could see herself. Akali noticed and glanced up. “Hm?”

 

“I- nothing, I thought- I was just startled, I forgot there’s mirrors.”

“Oh really?” The look Akali got in her eyes- Kai’Sa didn’t like that, and she frowned as Akali sat up. “What?”

Akali turned and looked at them, laughing. “You look so suspicious!”   
“Maybe because I’m stark naked?”   
  


Akali snorted before turning back to her, kissing her so long that when Kai’Sa finally pulled back for air, she was gasping. “Watch us.” Akali’s voice- Kai’Sa refocus, eyes wide. “What?”   
“Watch us, in the mirror. I want you to see your face when you come.” Akali’s smile was downright evil.

 

Kai’Sa groaned. “Can I not-”

“Mm, no. Watch yourself.” Akali had reassumed her previous position, and smiled devilishly as, when she ran her tongue across Kai’Sa’s pussy, she gasped, her body shuddering immediately. To Kai’Sa’s credit, she didn’t look away from the mirror. Her eyes were round, though, mouth partially agape as Akali’s tongue worked, both hands keeping her thighs spread apart and stroking her, up and down, back and forth, until the dancer was squirming, her breath coming in low, short gasps.

 

“Hm, you really like watching yourself, don’t you?” Akali’s cheeky voice momentarily broke through Kai’Sa’s trance, just long enough for her to shoot the rapper a withering glare before her mouth snapped back open with a loud gasp, her nails scraping the cold, cool surface of the mirror behind her as Akali’s tongue put pressure on her clit until the dancer whines became moans, her moans, a low, keening wail. She kept her eyes fixated on her reflection in the mirror, noting Akali’s eyes darting up to watch her face with that annoying, brazen grin on her face. 

 

Suddenly, Akali paused, pulling back just enough that she could speak. “Mind if I used my fingers?”

Fuck.

“S-sure.” Kai’Sa could barely speak- it took all of her mental fortitude to formulate a reply, and she moaned, twitching involuntarily as Akali sat back, swirling her tongue around her mouth slowly before she sucked first one finger, then a second, keeping eye contact with Kai’Sa the entire time since she was blocking full view of the mirror. Kai’Sa whined softly, trying to stop herself from squirming too much. The heat that had built between her legs was unbearable. Gods- she was so excited she was sore, and she desperately wanted nothing more than for Akali to finish what she had started. But here she was, licking her fingers slowly, staring at her.

 

“Akali, p-please. You have to-”

“I have to what?” Akali tipped her head, looking confused. But that smile on her face- Akali knew exactly what Kai’Sa wanted. “You’re gonna have to speak up. I can’t hear you over the stereo.”

 

The look Kai’Sa gave her was a mixture of  _ go die in a fire _ and complete desperation. But, desperation won over, and she whined softly, her gaze now pleading. “I-I need to come- please, really badly.”

“Louder, I still can’t hear you.”

“Akali! I need to come!” Kai’Sa's voice was almost a wail, now, and the rapper smirked, finally obiliging with a wordless answer as she bowed her head again,  her tongue lapping up the slick that had covered Kai’Sa’s thighs, her wet fingers teasing against Kai’Sa’s entrance for a few seconds before first one, then the other slipped in, her tongue back against her clit, her fingers arching to seek out her g-spot until the reaction Kai’Sa gave meant Akali had been successful. She bucked her hips with a cry, pressing and grinding as she sought more friction, the desire to come so intense now that it was painful.

 

Thankfully, Akali did not let up this time. She worked harder, faster, until stars exploded in Kai’Sa’s vision. She came so loudly, both of them wondered if anyone else heard- her cry was drawn out longer; her lungs, now gasping as Akali did not let up, until she was riding through a second one, hips jerking involuntarily, voice hoarse until she slumped back, desperate for air. “O-okay, okay. Give me a second, I need to breath.” 

 

Akali sat back, licking her lips like a cat, the smirk on her lips as annoying- and adorable- as ever. “Now you know what you look like when you come.”   
“Shut up..”

“You liked it.”   
“That’s not the point.”   
“Oh, it most certainly is.” Akali was practically climbing up her body, her hands wrapping around to squeeze her ass and eliciting a soft moan- she was sensitive everywhere, still, and Akali’s knee was now between her legs, grinding against her. “I love seeing it. I love seeing you twitch and moan like this.”

 

Kai’Sa squirmed, trying to stop herself- gods, could she actually come again? It felt like it- she couldn’t stop herself from grinding against Akali’s thigh- and she found herself whining all over again when the contact was removed, Akali scooting back and pushing her sweatpants off. Instantly, the pressure returned, and Akali purred against her, lips to her neck. “Are you going to get yourself off on my leg?”   
“Yes!” the heat was back, and with it, the ache of needing it to be satisfied. Akali was far more merciful with time, reaching down and adding a finger, circling her clit until Kai’Sa was crying, her hips moving up to meet Akali’s body, who moved her back until she was almost standing again, pinned to the mirror.

 

She was too sensitive for another build up- she came again, her cry cracking, then swallowed as Akali kissed her again. It was still hungry, but the edge was gone- it was much softer, and Kai’Sa appreciated Akali’s hands, now gentle as she pulled her closer, their bodies pressed so close the dancer only had room to breath, burying her face in the crook of Akali’s neck.

 

It took both of them several moments to adjust their breathing back into the realm of what would be considered normal- Kai’Sa still clinging to Akali’s neck, Akali, not bothering to extricate herself until she finally felt Kai’Sa fully relax.

 

They both jumped when Kai’Sa’s phone started buzzing. Kai’Sa flailed for a second, still partially trapped between Akali’s body and the mirror until Akali scooted away, chuckling as Kai’Sa scrambled to find her purse underneath her discarded clothes. 

 

She pulled it out and glanced at Akali quickly, mouthing  _ Eve _ , as if she had already answered, before picking up and bringing the phone to her ear. “Hi Eve!”

 

“Hello darling!” Eve’s voice sounded unusually chipper, and Kai’Sa was instantly suspicious. “What’s up Eve?”

“Well, Ahri and I were done with our paperwork…”

“And?” Definitely suspicious.

“We were just wondering if it was okay to come up now! You two seemed busy!” 

 

Kai’Sa squeaked and nearly dropped the phone, face pink. “Wh- Eve!”

“I wasn’t spying intentionally! I promise!” Oh that silky sweet cheekiness- no wonder Akali adored her so much. Eve was literally just a bigger, more domineering version of Akali.

  
“Ugh.” Kai’Sa rubbed her temples, trying not to be too obvious in her embarrassment. Eve had only called to ask to make her squirm like this; Eve, being Eve would have walked in regardless. Kai’Sa and Akali both, however, were used to it at this point- calling Kai’Sa specifically to ask her...Kai’Sa stuck her tongue out, knowing Eve wouldn’t be able to see the gesture and subsequently punish her for it.

 

“Yeah, give us a few.” Kai’Sa grumbled. She flipped the call off screen and rolled her eyes playfully at Akali. “Guess we should get dressed before Eve gets here and you’re next.”

 

Akali pouted. “You make it sound like I’m Eve’s out-of-control pet.”   
“Are you not?”   
“...shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song because sorry not sorry had to yeet CL in there somewhere:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L-4ZrOk1Tc


End file.
